


Lineup

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli wards off Fíli’s tricked admirers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lineup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawolf8074](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for lunawolf8074’s “a story of fili/kili where kili is defending fili honor....prompt is based off of a red neck joke by jeff foxworthy..." if you ever climbed a tower to defend your sisters honor- you might be a redneck" I got this image of kili protecting fili from over eager girls trying to get to the heir prince...” prompt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s always less fun going to Dale without Fíli, but Kíli understands that an heir goes by different rules, and sometimes Fíli just isn’t available. It doesn’t stop Kíli from thinking of him, and by the time the party’s back from the market, Kíli has a nicely wrapped gift in his pocket. Bofur keeps elbowing him and slyly asking what it is, but that’s something, like so many of Kíli’s and Fíli’s things, _just for the two of them_. Bofur gives up once they split to trudge back to their separate quarters, Kíli’s shared with Fíli. He plans for the gift to come out right away and put to good use. He’s already grinning when he rounds the corridor to their rooms. 

The grin falls off his face at the rush of sound that greets him, followed by a general overload of colours and bustling skirts. A long line of women wraps all the way down the hall and around the far corner, all of them clamouring to be heard, while a disgruntled Dwalin—currently relegated to guard duty—tries to keep them away from the door. A number of them hold chunks of parchment in their hands, waving about. A few stop to glance at Kíli when he stops walking right before them, but most pay him no mind—he’s a prince, yes, but not the _heir_.

Over the various shouts and squeals, Kíli asks, “What in the world is going on here?” He asks it of Dwalin, though a number of the ladies jump to fill him in, their voices all mashing together in the process. Dwalin gives an exasperated sigh and shakes his head. It’s clear that if these were armed patrons instead, he’d have his axe out and be chasing them right out the mountain. 

As it is, he does nothing more than hold them back and grunt, “It seems they all have ‘tickets’ to see Prince Fíli.”

“Tickets?” Kíli numbly repeats, confused. Dwalin can’t seem to offer a better explanation. It turns over in Kíli’s mind, and he glances down the procession of women vying for his brother’s attention—someone most will have never met and know nothing about. The familiar jealousy clenches his stomach, though it’s nothing new, and then the rest comes rushing in, and he feels his face growing hot in response. A particularly demanding woman screams at Dwalin over the rest to let her in, and Kíli snaps right over it, “What’s gotten into you lot? Fíli isn’t a sideshow!”

Most of the women stop dead, but a few closest to Dwalin keep pushing for the door. Kíli surges forward at the nearest one and grabs the back of her dress, pulling her away. She snarls over his shoulder at him and keeps flailing at the blocked doorknob, her ticket fluttering right out of her hand. With great effort, Kíli shoves her back and grabs for the next one. Dwalin, seeming to take permission in it, follows suit to physically push the women away, most of whom push back, but none seem willing to really _fight_ another prince and one of Erebor’s greatest warriors, and with a great huff, they finally start to take the hint and stomp away. Many demand refunds, but Kíli shouts over their cries, “Take that up with whatever fool took your money!” It does nothing to lessen their glares, but eventually, the hallway’s clear.

Dwalin lets out a sigh of relief and walks right back to his post, visibly slumping against the door, likely more from exasperation than exhaustion. Once the adrenaline’s past, Kíli’s shaken.

He wanders back, bends down, and fetches the fallen ticket. It does look surprisingly official, but upon close enough inspection, the handwriting is unmistakably familiar. He mutters disgustedly and simply, “Nori.”

Dwalin snorts and grumbles, “I should’ve expected as much.” 

Kíli snarls, “I’ll kill him.”

He’d do it, too, or at least yell his head off at his friend, except that before he can walk off, the door cracks open. It wavers a second, then opens wide enough for Fíli’s golden head to stick out. Glancing both ways down the corridor, he asks, “That awful racket stopped—is it safe?”

Dwalin grunts, “Thanks to him,” nodding at Kíli. Fíli dons a gorgeous grin, and Kíli’s cheeks heat again, all thoughts of hunting Nori down quite forgotten. 

Instead, the gift in his pocket seems to weigh heavier, and he drops his irritation with the women—who could blame anyone for wanting to spend a little time with Fíli? 

Handing the evidence over to Dwalin, Kíli decides, “On second thought, you deal with it.” Then he shuffles Fíli back into the room, feeling absurdly lucky.


End file.
